I'm there for you
by Love for everyone
Summary: A series of one-shots with Dipper and Mabel and my OC Lillian sometimes against bullying. I'll try to keep it rated K, hope you enjoy! Oh and NO PINECEST EVER!
1. Special and unique

**Hi guys, so these are a series of one-shots with Dipper and Mabel and my OC Lillian a couple of times against bullying! Oh and NO PINCEST! EVER!**

Mabel ran into her room and slammed the door closed, she jumped on her bed and sobbed. "I hate you Pacifica!" she said between sobs.

Dipper knocked on their door, "Mabel open up! What's wrong?!" he asked.

Mabel threw a shoe at the door, "Pacifica is what's wrong! She ruins everything! She made fun of my sweater! Called me names and made fun of my best friends!" she screamed.

Dipper frowned, "Mabel you can't let her bring you down!" he said. Mabel threw another shoe at the door, "You don't get it! She doesn't torment you EVERY SINGLE DAY!" she screamed. She continued sobbing.

Dipper put his had on the door, he felt tears form in his eyes as well as he felt his twins pain, "Oh Mabel…please don't go into sweater town," he murmured sadly.

"T-To late!"

Dipper sighed and sat against the door, "She'll be fine, she just needs to let of steam," he murmured to himself. He sighed and pulled out book three.

_*The next day*_

Mabel walked into the Mystery Shack, main area, she wore a simple gray sweater, she had bags under her eyes, her skirt was black. She sniffled and wiped her nose, Dipper noticed her and smiled, "Hey Mabel how are you-! What happened to you?" he asked.

Mabel looked up, "Nothing, I'm just a little depressed," she said sadly. Dipper hopped down from his chair and put his arm around her.

"Hey don't let someone as self-centered as Pacifica get you down, she's just jealous of your awesome sweaters and personalty, and friends," he said.

Mabel sniffled, "No she's right, I'm just a big joke," she said sadly. Dipper was getting worried by his sisters unusual cup half empty behavior. "No Mabel! You're not a joke, you're, you're, Mabel!" he said.

Mabel shook her head, "No no it's fine Dipper. You don't have to lie," she said. She walked up to the broom and started to sweep. Dipper frowned, "Pacifica! I'm gonna teach her a lesson!"

He turned to his sad twin, "Mabel can you cover my shift I need to go do something," he said.

Mabel nodded, "Yeah…sure, I'd love to help," she said sadly. Dipper shot her one worried glance and then ran out of the Shack rolling up his sleeves.

* * *

Dipper walked up to the Northwest Mansion and banged on the door, he stopped and waited. Finally a butler opened the door, "Sir? Whom are you here for?" he asked.

Dipper straightened, "I am a _friend _of Pacifica Northwest and would _love _to visit her," he said in his sweetest tone.

The butler raised an eyebrow, "Ah a _friend_?" he asked. Dipper grinned and nodded.

The butler smiled warmly, "Come on in sir! Who can deny young love?" he said stepping out of the way.

Dipper forced back a shudder of disgust, "Thank you," he said. Her walked in and looked around, the butler smiled, "Allow me," he said, "Miss Pacifica someone is here to see you!"

"One moment Jonathan!"

After a minute Pacifica ran down the stairs, she noticed Dipper and her expression soured, but immediately became sweet again when she noticed the butler was standing there. She smiled at Dipper, "Hello there what is it you want me for?" she asked.

Dipper smiled, "Oh I just need a talk with you in _private, _" he said. The butler smiled and walked away. Once he was gone Pacifica scowled at him, "What do you want _Pines_?" she asked.

Dipper walked closer to her so that they where face to face, "Well I want to talk about you bullying my sister! You're a huge jerk to her and I won't stand here and let it go on any longer!" he said.

Pacifica rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I won't stop because that brace faced creep still walks on my town!" she spat hatefully.

Dipper felt hatred boil up inside him, "'Brace faced creep?' 'BRACE FACED CREEP?!' What the hell?! You think because you're rich and you're related to the town founder who ISN'T the town founder you can say things like that?! You make me sick you know that? I came here to have a CIVILIZED conversation but now I realize just who I'm talking to! Without your fancy cloths and money you're NOTHING! You don't have the _RIGHT _to say that! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find someone who _doesn't make me sick to my _stomach!" he seethed and turned.

He walked away leaving Pacifica shocked, she scowled, "Well…I don't care what you think!" she spat.

Dipper ran back to the shack and into his room, he flopped on his bed and sighed, "How do I make mabel feel better?" he asked himself. He them noticed Mabel's sweaters and knitting supplies.

"Hmmmmm."

* * *

Dipper walked up to Mabel and smiled, "Mabel, I have something for you," he said. Mabel turned and sniffled, "What?" she asked.

Dipper smiled and brought out a sweater, "Here, I-I made this for you," he said. Mabel stared at it, the sweater was a sunset filled with pink, blue, yellow, and red, the blue night sky was filled with stars and a shooting star zipping across the horizon.

On the grass there was a tree and a hill filled with green grass and wonderful flowers, they spelled out: _You're as special and unique as a sunset filled with brilliant colors._

Mabel picked it up and burst out sobbing, she hugged her twin and sobbed, "Oh Dipper this is the best thing ever!" she cried. Dipper smiled, Mabel pulled of her gray sweater and put on the new one.

She smiled and her bright smile light up the room. She hugged the sweater and twirled around, "Am I irresistible?" she asked.

Dipper beamed and nodded muttering, "Good to have you back sis."

**Review please!**


	2. What is a human?

**Hi so this isn't against bullying but I did say SOMETIMES! Eh, anyways I just REALLY SUPER LOVE this AU! Which one? **

**Well go read people I don't know and probably never will! **

Lillian stretched and yawned. She rolled over in her bed and clutched her toy mouse.

Her claws extended, "What a purrrfect morning," she purred.

Her yellow slitted eyes opened and she grinned her fanged grin. Her ears twitched and she turned, "Meow?"

A squirrel jumped by her window, "Prey…" Lillian mumbled. She hissed and jumped at the window, the squirrel squeaked and jumped away.

Lillian banged against the window and she recoiled.

"HISSSS! STUPID WINDOW!" she screeched. Her claws racked against the wall.

She slumped and rubbed her eyes, "I'm so clumsy…"

She got up and got her fur-brush. She guided her fur out of its' ponytail and brushed it.

Finally the tangles came out and she put it back up, "I wonder how Dipper and Mabel are doing…"

* * *

Dipper opened his eyes, he rubbed them and yawned, "Hmmm, g'morning Mabel," he sleepily mumbled.

Hearing no response he opened his eyes, he screamed at what he saw.

The entire lower half of his body was a deer, there was no extra bed in his room.

He got up (a couple of times, he kept falling down) and ran out of his room.

He trotted downstairs slipping a few times screaming, "MABEL!"

He reached the den and stopped, "MABEL! SOMETHING REALLY BAD HAS HAPPENED!" He looked around and no one was in there.

He heard footsteps (with for some reason really good hearing) and turned, "Mabel?"

Instead a old wrinkled beast met him, it had a suit on, a fez, and back square glasses on, "Geez kid, what's with you?" it asked in Grunkle Stan's voice. Dipper screamed and ran out.

Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes, "Paranoid little deer," he mumbled.

Dipper trotted into the gift shop and noticed a red hair figure reading a magazine, "Wendy something really weird is happening!" Dipper yelled.

The teenager lifted up her magazine and grinned a fanged grin.

The teenager seemed to be werewolf! She had canines and paws and even red fur.

"What is it Dip?" she asked. Dipper screamed and ran out. Wendy rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine.

Dipper galloped around the town screaming at all the familiar monsters. He even ran into a zombie who he was pretty sure was Robbie.

Finally he noticed a red head figure a little far away and ran to her screaming, "LILLIAN!"

The girl turned and smiled, "Hey Dip, 'sup?" she asked. Dipper ran to her and hunched over panting heavily.

"Something…really…weird is…happening!" he wheezed.

Lillian tilted her head, "What is it? I was just going to visit Mabel," she said. Dipper looked up and screamed.

Lillian had yellow slitted eyes, she was missing her glasses and she had fangs.

She had cat ears and red fur, along with paws for feet, and a tail. She jumped, "What is it man?" she demanded.

Dipper backed away, "Y-Y-Your f-f-face!" he exclaimed. Lillian folded her arms.

"What? Am I THAT ugly?" she asked teasingly.

Dipper coughed, "What…are…you?" he asked. Lillian laughed.

"What do you have amnesia or something? Remember me? Lillian, werecat? The one who tried to bite and or eat you the first time I met you?" she reminded him.

Dipper backed away another step, "W-What the heck is happening?! Now everyone's a monster!" he said franticly.

Lillian tilted her head, she licked her hands and Dipper saw blood on them, he yelped, "W-What is that?!" he demanded.

Lillian noticed what she was doing and shrugged, "Breakfast," she said mildly.

Dipper was getting really freaked out, "Listen Lill, we're not monsters! We're humans! And I think something cast a spell or something on this town!" he desperately said and grabbed her shoulders.

Lillian flinched at the sudden contact, "Dip, as far as I can remember, I've been a werecat. And hu…mons…whatever they're called, aren't what we are," she said. "Here, I bet Mabel can help you."

She took his hand and led him to the lake, trying to calm the frantic boy.

"Hey Mabel! You up yet?!" she called.

There was a splash and a bubbly voice sang, "Yup! Isn't it a wonderful morning?" Dipper looked around.

"Mabel? Where are you?!" he asked. Mabel's voice giggled.

"Down here silly!"

Lillian led his to the dock and they peered down, Mabel swished her multicolored tail and smiled up at them.

The mermaid had just woken up. Dipper screamed and ran away. Lillian sighed.

Mabel frowned, "Uh, what's his problem?" she asked Lillian.

Lillian shrugged, "Who knows?" she licked her hand and cleaned the remaining meat from her claws, "I bet the book has something to do with it. He was rambling on and on about these things called humans!"

Mabel laughed, "Hey I've heard myths about those things!" she exclaimed.

They had a good laugh imagining themselves as the fabled 'humans'.

But you never know, hey, after all it IS Monster Falls!

**Yay I love this AU! Hope you liked this, and please.**

**Review please!**


End file.
